lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rabbit's Foot, Loose
The Rabbit's Foot, Loose is a quest that can be found in the Mission: Impossible World in Rome given by Eugene Kittridge. Dialogue Upon Approaching "Ring ring. Ring ring. Nothing to see here, people. I am an ordinary telephone. Ring ring." - Eugene Kittridge upon approaching him. Start of the Quest "THIS IS A COLLECT CALL FROM... Eugene Kittridge... DO YOU ACCEPT THE CHARGES? Sorry, that seemed much funnier in my head. Or maybe the delivery was just a little phoned in? *Ahem* Moving on... Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to infiltrate the catacombs and retrieve a mysterious item known as the 'rabbit's foot'. We don't know what it is, just that it's probably bad news. This message will self destruct after the tone. BEEP." - Eugene Kittridge at the start of the Quest. Quest Duration "One other thing... Beni will be assisting you on this mission, so your first objective should be to rendezvous with him." - Eugene Kittridge at the first portion of the Quest. At the Sewers "Ah, glad that you made it. It's alright this field work business, isn't it? First things first, we need to find a structural weak point where I can burrow my way in - like a rabbit, if you will - and then... Well, I'll tell you when we get there. Let's go!" - Benji Dunn upon meeting him at the Rome Sewers. "This looks like the spot! Once I squeeze through here, I should be able to hack the systems and open the door to the catacombs for you! Why don't you just mossy on up there and wait for my signal? See you in a bizzle." - Benji upon finding the opening. "There we go... Open sesame! You should be able to waltz on in now. I'll meet you inside... Once I figure the route out of those tunnels..." - Benji upon opening the catacomb doors. At the Catacombs "What do you reckon that rabbit's foot is, anyway? It's not literally a rabbit's foot, is it? Because that would be a bit... well, grim?" - Benji upon entering the catacombs. "It's a bit dark here, but I think I'm homing in on your location... Hmm, what's this? A cricket bat? What would that...oh That's a femur. Nevermind. Any luck finding that rabbit's foot?" - Benji when unlocking the gates. "Ouch! Oof! Urghh... Oh. Did you hear all that? Well, that was a bit embarrassing... And I appear to have got myself a little stuck. According to my tracking device, you're right on the other side of this wall.. Which, fortunately enough, some helpful chap has rigged with explosives! Uh, with any luck there's a detonator somewhere around here too... Could you take a look on your side, see what you can find?" - Benji after crash-landing on the other side of the catacombs after the player picks up the 'rabbit's foot'. "Are you there? I'm just going to sit tight and let you come to me... Yes, that seems like the safest course of action." - Benji after player lights up the detonator. Huh. Well, that did the trick." - Benji upon freeing him. End of the Quest "Hey, look at that! You found the rabbit's foot! ... Or at least, I assume it is. Does ANYONE knows what it actually is? I'm starting to think we could've taken a pretzel back to HQ and they'd been none the wiser. Ah well. I'm sure you've got other similarly vague missions to go on with, so, uh, I'll take it from here!" - Benji upon finishing the quest. Objective Find the Rabbit's Foot alongside Benji. Trivia * The quest's plot is based on the events of Mission: Impossible 3, but the quest takes place in Rome, instead of Shanghai like in the film. Category:Mission Impossible Category:Quests Category:Mission Impossible Quests Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Quests